Ssaki
Arachna morska Stworzenie przypominające skrzyżowanie ze sobą ośmiornicy oraz pająka, z jedną, największą głową znajdującą się w centrum promieniście rozstawionych macek, oraz dwoma mniejszymi, jakie zastępują żuwaczki i rozdrabniają większy pokarm, posiadając osobne, podłączone do głównego przewody pokarmowe. Jest to jeden z ginących gatunków, który zamieszkuje dna głębokich oceanów i prowadzi osiadły tryb życia. Jest obupłciowy i rozmnaża się poprzezsamozapłodnienie, więc nie potrzebuje opuszczać swojego terytorium nawet na czas godów. Nie jest stworzeniem stadnym, nie ma zbyt wielu naturalnych wrogów – gatunek jest zagrożony przez polowania czarodziejów oraz przez walki pomiędzy samymi przedstawicielami gatunku. Może osiągnąć nawet 50 metrów wysokości, przy czym macki są długie na 300 metrów. Żywi się mniejszymi od siebie drapieżnikami. Zaczęto na niego polować od kiedyArachny zaczęły zatapiać statki, jakie przecinały szlakami handlowymi ich terytoria. Stworzenie pod wodą wytwarza w chwilach zagrożenia coś przypominającego atrament z wypustek macek i maskuje się w cieniu dna, natomiast wychylony na powierzchni wysącza z porów skóry dym, który skutecznie ukrywa go na tle ciemnego nieba – najlepiej poluje mu się w nocy. Za dnia ten dym powoduje nieomal całkowite zasłonięcie stworzenia i jest bardzo trudny do rozdmuchania przez wiatr – na długo pozostaje w miejscu rozproszenia. Może wytrzymać poza wodą nawet godzinę, ale w miarę czasu porusza się coraz bardziej ospale, ostatecznie nie umiera, tylko zasypia. Występowanie: oceany i morza na całej Ziemi Pożywienie: mięsożerne, jedzą wszystko co jest mniejsze od nich, dochodzi czasem nawet do aktów kanibalizmu. Nastawienie: bardzo agresywny Błotoryj Stworzenie bardzo podobne do psa, które potrafi zamienić się w kłodę drewna, u której można zauważyć płetwiaste łapy i bardzo ostre zęby. Ceni sobie środowiska wilgotne, bliskie do zarośniętych, czystych (pod względem chemicznym) zbiorników wodnych. Występowanie: Moczary obu Ameryk i Europy Pożywienie: Małe smaki, w razie braku pożywienie atakuje nawet ludzi. Jego przysmakiem jest mandragora Nastawienie: Unika kontaktu; agresywny w razie wygłodzenia Chimera Bardzo rzadko spotykany potwór o głowie lwa, tułowiu kozy oraz ogonie smoka. Ich złośliwość i krwiożerczość idą niestety w parze z wysoką inteligencją i talentami magicznymi, oraz siłą fizyczną. W historii odnotowano tylko jeden przypadek zabicia chimery, który to czarodziej zmarł zaraz po walce z nią. Występowanie: Grecja Pożywienie: Mięsożerne Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywne Ciurek Niesamowicie mały gryzoń, który posiada trzy pary odnóży: dwie górne i jedną tylną. Ma krótką, szorstką sierść w odcieniach beżu z białym brzuchem oraz łysy, długi ogon, niesamowicie wrażliwy na dotyk. Ponad to, w odróżnieniu od reszty gryzoni, kryje w paszczy aż parę podwójnych rzędów krótkich ząbków, ostrych jak igły - jest mięsożerny; żywi się małymi ptakami, owadami, skorupiakami, a nawet padliną. Mimo tego, iż największe okazy nie przekraczają smukłym ciałem zaledwie 30 centymetrów, potrafią być w dużej grupie prawdziwym utrapieniem: atakują nawet dużo większe stworzenia od nich, są trochę jak lądowe piranie. Pojedynczy Ciurek zwykle jest jednak w większości nieszkodliwy. Występowanie: Europa i Azja Pożywienie: Mięsożerne i roślinożerne Nastawienie: Agresywny, jak tylko wyczuje zapach krwi Czerwony Kapturek Jest podobny do goblinów pod fizycznymi względami. Pojawia się wszędzie tam, gdzie rozlana została krew. Są proste do odpędzenia dla czarodziejów ze względu na podatność na czary, ale niebezpieczne dla mugoli przez swoją fizyczną siłę. Gotowe są zabić każdego, kto pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni. Występowanie: Cała ziemia Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Agresywne Demimoz Przypomina pozbawioną ogona małpę, o wielkich, czarnych oczach, które pokryte są drobnymi, srebrnymi włoskami. Z ich futra tworzy się peleryny niewidki, jednak bardzo ciężko je złapać - potrafią stać się niewidzialne i nie zostawiają po sobie śladu, w dodatku często zmieniają miejsce rezydowania w swoich lasach. Żyją stadnie. Występowanie: Daleki Wschód, lasy Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie: Płochliwe Garboróg Duże, szarofioletowe stworzenie, z garbem na grzbiecie i dwoma ostrymi rogami. Są zwykle oswajane przez trolle, które ich dosiadają, przypominają nieco połączenie dzika i nosorożca, jednak częściej trolle i Garborogi mają w zwyczaju walczyć między sobą o terytorium. Jego róg jest częścią wielu eliksirów, jednak jest on też bardzo drogi - choć populacja tych stworzeń nie jest mała, to ich skóra jest solidniejsza od smoczej, przez co są odporne na większość czarów. Gatunek: Ssaki Występowanie: Europa Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie: Obojętne Gnom Wyglądają dość śmiesznie, są nieproporcjonalne, nie większe, niż 30cm, o dużych, kartoflowych głowach, na których zazwyczaj noszą szpiczaste czapeczki. Aby pozbyć się gnoma należy złapać go za nogi, pokręcić nim trochę w powietrzu i wyrzucić poza ogród, tak by skołowany nie mógł odnaleźć drogi z powrotem. Nie należą do istot inteligentnych. Podczas pogromu potrafią wychodzić ze swoich kryjówek, żeby obserwować "odgnamianie". Niszczą uprawy rolne, dlatego nie są mile widzianymi gośćmi, ale przynajmniej odstraszają wszystkie inne szkodniki. Gatunek: Ssaki Występowanie: Europa Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie: Płochliwe Gryf Ma lwi tułów z zadnimi łapami, zaś przednie odnóża, jak i łeb, wzięty został od orła, tak jak i jego skrzydła. Są niezwykle inteligentne, prezentują dumny, silny charakter. Są często wykorzystywane przez czarodziejów do pilnowania skarbów, jak i jako wierzchowce, choć ciężko je obłaskawić, nie jest to niemożliwe. Gatunek: Ssaki Występowanie: EuropaStworzenia lądowe Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Zróżnicowane Hipogryf Jest połączeniem orła i konia - przedni tułów z łbem i nogami należy do orła, reszta jest końska. Ich wielkie, zakrzywione dzioby mają stalowoszarą barwę, oczy są duże, błyszczące, pomarańczowezaś ich pazury mierzą sobie nawet 20cm u dojrzałych, dorodnych osobników. Przybierają różnorodne umaszczenie. Hipogryfy są bardzo honorowe. Zbliżając się do hipogryfa należy najpierw się ukłonić. Trzeba patrzeć mu w oczy, starając się nie mrugać, gdyż hipogryfy tego nie lubią. Jeśli hipogryf odwzajemni ukłon, znaczy to że nas zaakceptował i można do niego podejść i go dotknąć. W przeciwnym wypadku należy się jak najszybciej wycofać. Występowanie: Wysoko położone tereny, góry Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Zróżnicowane Kuguchar Wielkie, rude koty, których ogon zakończony jest pędzelkiem, jak u lwów - są zwierzętami domowymi - niezwykle inteligentne, niezależne, zazwyczaj przywiązane do jednego czarodzieja okazują mu bezwzględną wierność. Mają naturalnie rozwinięty 6 zmysł - bez problemu rozróżniają animagów pod postacią zwierzęcia, czy osoby, które zażyły eliksir wielosokowy, mają również niezastąpiony zmysł orientacji, dzięki któremu nie sprawia im problemu wskazanie drogi swemu panu do miejsca, w które chce dotrzeć. Rozumieją niemal wszystko, co się do nich mówi. Samice Kugucharów rodzą do 8 młodych w jednym miocie. Występowanie: pochodzą z Wielkiej Brytani, aktualnie dzięki rozpowszechnionej hodowli: cały świat Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: ... cóż, to zależy. Lunaballa Nocne stworzenie z gładkim, szarym, bladym korpusem - szczególnie wyróżniają się jego cztery duże nogi i wyłupiaste oczy. Podczas pełni wykorzystują dwie tylne kończyny do wykonywania skomplikowanych tańców, po których czarodzieje mają możliwość zebrania ich srebrzystych odchodów (wychodzą ze swych nor tylko na tańce), które są bezcenne w postaci nawozów - nawet trzykrotnie przyśpieszają wzrost roślin. Nie rozmnażają się samoistnie, są bezpłciowe - powstają w wyniku poronienia płodu krowy lub innych zwierząt gospodarskich podczas pełni. Występowanie: cały świat Pożywienie: Roślinożercy Nastawienie: Nieśmiałe i płochliwe; nie da się ich oswoić Mantykora Bardzo często mylone z Chimerami i Sfinksami, masywne stworzenia o ciele lwa, głowie człowieka, skrzydłami smoka/nietoperza oraz ogonem skorpiona, który zawiera bardzo silny jad zabijający w ciągu minuty - są bardzo inteligentne i bardzo niebezpieczne, pomimo swojej siły atakują z zasadzek, ponadto ich ciało odbija większość zaklęć i niweluje ich działanie. Są niezwykle rzadkie przez to, że wybijają siebie wzajem, walcząc o terytorium - są samotnikami, dlatego nawet pomimo stałej możliwości rozmnażania, bardzo trudno o samicę w ciąży - nie rodzi ona w jednym miocie więcej niż dwa młode, trzy to wielka rzadkość. Występowanie: Grecja - Persja Pożywienie: Mięsożercy, Ludożercy Nastawienie: Bardzo agresywne Niuchacz Stworzenia te przypominają z wyglądu mrówkojady, są jednak mniejsze i bardziej puchate, a ich miękkie futra zawsze przybierają czarną barwę. Żyją w niewielkich stadach liczących do 10 osobników, w starych kopalniach lub podziemiach, na żer wychodzą zazwyczaj nocą. Są fanatycznymi zbieraczami skarbów i w swoich legowiskach mają ich naprawdę sporo... Niestety bardzo trudno je znaleźć. Są mistrzami kamuflarzu. Występowanie: klimaty umiarkowane Pożywienie: Korzonki, rośliny Nastawienie: Płochliwe Nundu Uważane za najgroźniejsze stworzenie na świecie. Jego wygląd niewiele różni się od pantery, jest tylko od niej o wiele większy, a jego futro przybiera ciemno-brązowe, czarne barwy - pomimo swoich rozmiarów potrafi poruszać się bezszelestnie. Niestety niewiele o nim wiadomo - nigdy nie został pokonany przez grupę liczącą mniej niż stu czarodziei, jego gładkie, lśniące futro niweluje niemal wszystkie zaklęcia, a szybkość ruchów jest zastraszająca. Wiadomo, że jego oddech zawiera toksyny, który sprowadza zarazę będącą w stanie zabić nawet całą wioskę. Występowanie: Wschodnia Afryka Pożywienie: Mięsożerca Nastawienie: ?? Psidwak Psy o podwójnym ogonie, rasa wytworzona przez czarodziei, bardzo dlań lojalne, za to agresywne wobec mugoli. Są bardzo podobne do terrierów z odmiany jack russell. Na ich posiadanie wymagana jest specjalna licencja wydawana przez Ministerstwo Magii, a ich właściciele mają obowiąze usuwania młodym jeszcze psidwakom ich ogona bezbolesnym zaklęciem rozdzielającym (gdy mają 6-8 tygodni), żeby nie wzbudzały sensacji w świecie mugoli. Są bardzo pożyteczne ze względu na to, iż pochłaniają większe nieczystości i szkodniki, od gnomów na starych oponach kończąc. Występowanie: Południowo-wschodnia Anglia Pożywienie: Mięsożercy Nastawienie: Zależy od osobnika; negatywnie nastawione wobec mugoli Pufek Okrągłe, puchate, różowe (w przypadku odmiany Puszka Pigmejskiego) lub kremowo-szare kuleczki mieszczone zazwyczaj w dwóch dłoniach, albo i nawet jednej, zależy od osobnika. Są bardzo popularnymi zwierzątkami domowymi, uwielbiają pieszczoty, zabawy i nie wymagają specjalnie zajmującej opieki - świetnie radzą sobie same. Są bardzo wierne swojemu właścicielowi, jeśli dobrze je traktuje. Występowanie: cały świat Pożywienie: Wszystkożercy-śmietnikowce (od pająków, odpadków, po smarki z nosa czarodzieja) Nastawienie: Bardzo przyjazne Sfinks Stworzenia o ciele lwa i głowie człowieka, często mylone z Mantykorami, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie posiadają skrzydeł. Są diabelnie inteligentne, posługują się płynnie mową ludzką, ich czas życia jest nieznany - prawdopodobnie są nieśmiertelne. Dozgonnie lojalne wobec swojego opiekuna - tego, który ich oswoił. Są niezwykle ciężkimi przeciwnikami dzięki ich szybkości, zwinności i możliwości mamienia umysłu czarodzieja iluzjami. Kochają zagadki. Popełniają samobójstwo zaraz po tym, jak ktoś odgadnie zagadkę przez nie zadaną. Występowanie: Egipt Pożywienie: mięsożercy Nastawienie: Obojętne; zależne od podejścia do nich czarodzieja. Wobec tego, kto ich oswoił: lojalne do śmierci. Szczękoocz Często spotykany stwór, zwany inaczej „rodzeństwem” - wzięło się to z faktu, iż ma cztery oczy, bardzo rozbudowany otwór gębowy oraz od ośmiu do szesnastu macek (w zależności od wieku stworzenia), co sprawia, że wygląda jak abominacja sklejona z co najmniej dwóch osobnych potworów. Żyje na bagnach Środkowej i wschodniej Europy oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Osobniki mierzą od kilku centymetrów do nawet trzech metrów. Żywi się padliną, mniejszymi gadami i ptakami. Końce macek wytwarzają lepki śluz, który działa nieomal jak klej i jeszcze bardziej utrudnia wyswobodzenie się z objęć, nawet pod wodą. Występowanie: bagna Europy i Australii Pożywienie: skorupiaki, małe ryby, małe stworzenia, padlina Nastawienie: neutralny, atakuje tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa Szczuroszczet Stworzenia bardzo podobne wyglądem i wielkością do szczurów, są jednak stworzeniami trzymającymi się zbiorników wodnych - od zwykłych, wcześniej wspomnianych gryzoni, odróżnia je narośl na plecach, przypominającą morską pierścienicę. Zjedzenie marynowanej narośli szczuroszczeta zwiększa odporność na uroki, jednak łatwo ją przedawkować, co powoduje wyrastanie fioletowych włosów na uszach. Występowanie: przybrzeża Wielkiej Brytanii Pożywienie: skorupiaki, mięsożercy Nastawienie: Nie atakują niesprowokowane Szpiczak Bardzo przypomina wyglądem jeża, także pod względem rozmiarów - w zasadzie oba stworzenia różnią się jedynie nastawieniem wobec ludzi, oraz tym, że kolce szpiczaka mają magiczne właściwości. Łatwo odróżnić jedno od drugiego poprzez prosty eksperyment: wystarczy podać napotkanemu zwierzęciu miseczkę mleka: jeż wypije ją chętnie, zaś szpiczak zacznie się zachowywać agresywnie. Są bardzo nieufne i uważają, że wszystkie akcje podejmowane względem nich mają na celu pozbawić je życia. Na ogół są nie groźne. Do tej pory nie udało się udomowić chociażby jednego przedstawiciela gatunku. Występowanie: Irlandia Pożywienie: roślinożercy Nastawienie: Agresywne, nieufne Trójgłowy pies Ogromny pies przypominający Boksera o trzech głowach; mówiąc "olbrzymi" mamy na myśli naprawdę ogromne zwierzę, które w kłębie osiąga nawet 4-5 metrów. Zwierzęta te są hodowane przez nielicznych czarodziei, jedna na posiadanie go potrzebna jest specjalna licencja - o wiele inteligentniejsze od psów i wierne swoim właścicielom są jednak też bardzo agresywne wobec obcych, dlatego służą zazwyczaj jako stróże skarbców. Najsłynniejszym trójgłowym psem był Cerberus z mitologii greckiej. Występowanie: Grecja Pożywienie: mięsożercy Nastawienie: Agresywne wobec obcych Szczękoocz Często spotykany stwór, zwany inaczej „rodzeństwem” - wzięło się to z faktu, iż ma cztery oczy, bardzo rozbudowany otwór gębowy oraz od ośmiu do szesnastu macek (w zależności od wieku stworzenia), co sprawia, że wygląda jak abominacja sklejona z co najmniej dwóch osobnych potworów. Żyje na bagnach Środkowej i wschodniej Europy oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Osobniki mierzą od kilku centymetrów do nawet trzech metrów. Żywi się padliną, mniejszymi gadami i ptakami. Końce macek wytwarzają lepki śluz, który działa nieomal jak klej i jeszcze bardziej utrudnia wyswobodzenie się z objęć, nawet pod wodą. Występowanie: bagna Europy i Australii Pożywienie: skorupiaki, małe ryby, małe stworzenia, padlina Nastawienie: neutralny, atakuje tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa Trójocz Stwór podobny do morskiego smoka. Nie posiada odnóży, alema za to trzy pary ślepi pozbawionych źrenic. Idealnie widzi w ciemnościach, ponieważ ma wzrok czuły na temperaturę wydzielaną przez organizmy naokoło – przypłaca to jednak wysoką wrażliwością na mocne światło, które potrafi oślepić go na dłuższy czas.Stworzenia te trzymają się w niewielkiej grupie złożonej ledwie z kilku osobników (od 3 do 8), rozstrzelonych po najbliższym terytorium, rozmnażają się one między sobą, dlatego w każdej grupie musi znajdować się chociaż jedna samica. Jest niezwykle szybki i zwinny pod wodą, na lądzie zwykle nie wytrzymuje za długo. Dorosły samiec może osiągnąć nawet 40 metrów długości, a w chwilach ataku może stroszyć łuski na całym ciele, a te (zwłaszcza przy końcu biczowatego ogona) tną wszystko jak żyletki.. Występowanie: Wielka Brytania, Azja, Ameryka Północna i Południowa Pożywienie: mięsożercy Nastawienie: agresywny, ucieka jednak potraktowany mocniejszym blaskiem światła. Wozak Przypominają wyglądem przerośnięte fretki - trudno je od nich odróżnić, o ile same się najpierw nie odezwą: tak, inteligencja tych stworzeń pozwala im władać mową ludzką, jednak bardzo trudno się z nimi dogadać głównie dlatego, że zazwyczaj jedyne, co robią, to obrażają czarodzieja lub wyklinają - mają w zwyczaju powtarzać w kółko i namolnie to samo, krótkie zdanie bądź słowo, więc rozmowa z nimi jest prawie niemożliwa. Mieszkają w dużych skupiskach pod ziemią, gdzie drążą swoje korytarze. Występowanie: Wielka Brytania, Irlandia, Ameryka Północna Pożywienie: mięsożercy (stworzenia takie jak gnomy, krety, myszy polne) Nastawienie: Obojętne Żabert Stworzenia nadrzewne, które przypomina nieco z wyglądu krzyżówkę małpy z jaszczurką, lub żabą - nie posiadają sierści, ich skóra jest zielona i gładka, zawsze nacętkowana jaśniejszymi barwami. Na głowie ma krótkie nogi, zaś jego szerokie usta sprawiają wrażenie, jakby zawsze się uśmiechał - pomiędzy tymi rogami, na czole, występuje wypuklina, która w poczuciu zagrożenia zabarwia się czerwienią, dlatego też były bardzo popularne jako zwierzęta podwórkowe u czarodziei Występowanie: Południe Stanów Zjednoczonych; rozpowszechnione na świecie dzięki popularnej hodowli Pożywienie: drobne zwierzęta takie jak jaszczurki, czy ptaki Nastawienie: Łatwo je oswoić, ciekawskie, lecz nieufneKategoria:Bestiariusz